Fractional (German)
by Melancholy-Sky1507
Summary: Als sein kleiner Bruder in Serbien gefangen wird, eilt Mycroft ihm zur Hilfe. Doch er kommt spät. Sehr spät. Zu spät? Sherlock scheint nach seiner Rettung nicht mehr er selbst zu sein. Mycroft wendet sich schließlich an den einzigen Menschen, der ihn zurückholen könnte – doch dieser Mensch...ist ebenfalls gebrochen. Was nun?


Dies ist die deutsche Version.

Ich übersetze die Geschichte auch ins Englische.

1\. Kapitel: Broken

John Watson war dabei zu brechen.

Er wusste es.

Er wusste es in dem Moment, in dem er in einer dunklen Gasse auf den Boden sank, eine halbleere Flasche Scotch lose in der rechten Hand.

Er wusste es, als er sich sauer in den schmutzigen Abfallberg vor ihm übergab und eine magere Straßenkatze ihn dabei vom Deckel einer Mülltonne herab beobachtete.

Er wusste es, als er sich zusammenrollte, schluchzend und krampfend, während der Alkohol aus der offenen Flasche in den Rinnstein floss.

Was ist aus mir geworden?

Es gab keine Antwort.  
Natürlich.

Die Katze starrte ihn noch einen Moment an und verschwand mit einem Satz in der Dunkelheit.

John sah hinauf in den Nachthimmel.  
Keine Sterne.  
Verdeckt von Wolken und dem Smog der Großstadt.

Irgendwann schleppte er sich nach Hause, in die kleine Wohnung, die er sich gemietet hatte, weit weg von der Baker Street.

Weit weg von den Geistern der Vergangenheit.

Weg von der Stimme, die immer noch manchmal in seinem Kopf zu ihm sprach.  
Seine Stimme.  
Sherlocks Stimme.

Immer noch. Nach fast zwei Jahren.

John antwortete nicht mehr auf Lestrades besorgte Nachrichten.  
Nicht, seit er nachgegeben hatte, und zu einem Tatort gekommen war, um eine Leiche zu inspizieren.  
Das war vor einigen Monaten im Sommer gewesen.  
Als er sich über die Tote gebeugt hat damals,  
dröhnte Sherlocks Stimme plötzlich so laut wie nie zuvor in seinem Kopf.

Ach komm schon John!  
So ein langweiliger Fall…  
Das kann nicht mehr als eine 3 sein auf der Skala. Mit so was gibst du dich ab?  
Da könnten wir doch besser zusammen bei Angelos Pasta essen.  
Oder Tee vor dem Kamin trinken.  
Oder Cluedo spielen.  
Ich könnte sogar Geige für dich spielen, das Stück, das du so gerne magst. Das Stück, bei dem du die Augen schließt und dich entspannen kannnst.  
Komm schon, John! Lass uns nach Hause gehen...

John war mit einem erstickten Stöhnen beinahe über der Leiche zusammengebrochen, hatte seine Hände gegen seinen Kopf gepresst und war schließlich taumelnd davon gelaufen, hatte nicht auf Lestrades Rufe geachtet, war fast vor ein Auto gestolpert und unter wütendem Hupen über die Straße gewankt.

Es war zu viel.

Er war doch nur ein Mensch, gottverdammt.

Ein Mensch, der mit ansehen musste,  
wie der Mensch, der ihm in seinem Leben am meisten bedeutet hatte – der sein Leben gewesen war, verdammt – in den Tod gesprungen war.

Blut auf Asphalt,  
Offene starre Augen, die vorher so lebhaft gewesen waren.  
Kein Atem,  
kein Puls,

Nichts.

Er war gezwungen, diese Szene immer und immer wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge zu sehen.  
Im Schlaf und am Tag.  
Schlimmer, als jeder Alptraum über seine Zeit im Krieg.  
Viel schlimmer.  
Er hatte wieder Panikattacken und weigerte sich dennoch,  
die Pillen zu nehmen, die Ella ihm verschrieben hatte.  
Pillen würden gegen diese Art von Schmerz nicht helfen...

Denn da war etwas,  
das John keinem Menschen je anvertraut hatte.  
Etwas,  
das verborgen in seinem Herzen schlummerte, das langsam auseinanderbrach.

Er war dabei gewesen, sich in Sherlock zu verlieben.  
Langsam,  
erst widerwillig,  
doch stetig,  
Spürbar am Ende.

Und nur er wusste das.  
Er allein.  
Und dieses Wissen zerstörte ihn nun.

Warum hast du das getan, Sherlock?, fragte John Watson stumm in die Dunkelheit, während er reglos auf seinem Bett lag in einem viel zu großen Zimmer.  
Warum?  
Warum hast du mich verlassen?  
Du hättest mich vielleicht haben können.  
Du hättest geliebt werden können.  
Du hättest leben können.  
Mit mir.

Du verdammter Bastard…  
Warum hast du mich hier zurückgelassen?

Allein.

Sherlock Holmes war dabei zu brechen.

Er wusste es.

Er wusste es in dem Moment, in dem ein schmutziger Finger seinen gebrochenen Wangenknochen nachfuhr, sachte, beinahe zärtlich.

Er wusste es, als warmer Atem in sein Gesicht stieß – nach Zigaretten und billigen Schnaps stinkend.  
Inzwischen vertraut. Viel zu vertraut.

Genauso vertraut wie das barsche Serbisch, dass ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgte – in den wenigen Stunden, die er schlafen durfte, bevor der Kreis erneut begann.

„Hast du es dir inzwischen anders überlegt? Ich kann noch sehr lange so weiter machen, Liebling", hauchte die Stimme in sein Ohr. Die verhasste Stimme, die das einzige war, das er seit Tagen hörte.

„Du musst es nur sagen, ein paar Wörter, dann werde ich aufhören. Dann werde ich dich erlösen. Vielleicht wird es sogar schmerzlos sein. Wer weiß…nur ein paar Worte. Warum. Bist. Du. Hier? Sag es mir."

Sherlock schloss die Augen und atmete durch den Mund, um den stinkenden Atem nicht riechen zu müssen.  
Er presste die Worte durch seine Kehle, die rau und trocken war.

„Niemals…Nimm deine dreckigen Finger von mir…"

Die Stimme lachte leise und der Finger fuhr durch einen der Schnitte in seiner Wange.  
Es brannte.

„Gut…Kämpf nur weiter, Wehr dich weiter, ich mag es, die Trotzigen zu brechen – die Stolzen. Denn ich werde dich brechen. Früher oder später."  
„Nein. Mein Bruder wird kommen und dich töten", sagte Sherlock mit aller Überzeugung, die er noch aufbringen konnte. "Unterschätz ihn lieber nicht..."  
Der andere lachte noch lauter.  
„Niemand wird kommen. Wir sind hier ganz allein für uns. Genau wie die letzten Tage. Ich werde weitermachen, bis nichts mehr von dir übrig ist, bis du mich darum anflehst dich zu töten und bis du alles ausspuckst, nur, damit die Schmerzen aufhören…Aber so weit muss es nicht kommen, wenn du mir jetzt sagst, was ich wissen will."  
„Niemals", sagte Sherlock erneut, die Augen fest geschlossen. „Niemals…"

„Wie du willst. Mehr Spaß für mich."

Sei eine Maschine, Sherlock…, sagte Mycrofts Stimme in seinem Kopf, kühl und besonnen.  
Eine Maschine fühlt keinen Schmerz…fühlt keine Angst und keine Verzweiflung.  
Sei hart wie Stein. Stein bricht nicht…

Maschine!, schrie auch Johns Stimme in seinem Kopf, frustriert und ungläubig.  
Ein Echo der Vergangenheit.

Doch als die Schläge erneut auf ihn niederprasselten, als alte Wunden aufrissen und neue gerissen wurden, dachte Sherlock bei sich, dass Maschinen nicht bluteten…  
Auch Steine bluteten nicht…Und Steine schrien nicht.  
Aber Menschen bluteten. Menschen schrien.  
Er war nur ein Mensch.  
Und Menschen brachen.  
Irgendwann.

Wo bist du Mycroft?

Wo bleibt der Ostwind?

Er sollte sich besser beeilen.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch durchhalte…

„Wo ist er?", fragte Mycroft Holmes in barschem Serbisch, während er den jungen Mann vor ihm an einen Baumstamm drückte und ihm eine Pistole an die Kehle hielt.  
Sein Einsatzteam umgab ihn, alle Waffen auf den Serben gerichtet, den sie in die Enge getrieben hatten.  
Ein Mitglied der Gruppe, die in Serbien für Moriarty mit Drogen schmuggelte und Auftragsmorde beging...endlich ein Durchbruch auf der Suche nach Sherlock. Viel zu lang hatte es gedauert...  
Als Antwort auf seine Frage erhielt Mycroft ein hämisches, wissendes Grinsen.

„Das wüsstest du gern, was?"

„Wo ist er?", bellte Mycroft erneut und drückte den Lauf der Pistole nachdrücklicher in das weiche Fleisch unterhalb des Kinns des Serben.  
Das Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Von mir erfährst du gar nichts, englischer Bastard!"

Mycroft kräuselte die Lippen zu einem freudlosen Lächeln.  
„Ich würde es nicht darauf ankommen lassen", sagte er kalt. „Ich habe schon ganz andere Männer zum Sprechen gebracht als kleinkriminelle Ratten wie dich. Ich bin geduldig…"

Das Lächeln des Serben brach etwas, als er in Mycrofts harte Augen blickte. Er sah dort ein dunkles Versprechen, das von Schmerz kündete und keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass Mycroft es vollkommen ernst meinte.  
Moriarties Spitzname für Mycroft Holmes war auch in hiesigen Bereichen bekannt.  
Eismann...ohne Gefühle, ohne Skrupel.  
Der junge Mann schluckte.

„Wenn ich rede, lässt du mich dann gehen?", fragte er lauernd.  
„Wohl kaum. Aber du würdest dir damit eine Menge Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen", erwiderte Mycroft trocken und mit Nachdruck.

„Er ist bei Branko…Unter der alten, stillgelegten Waffenfabrik in Kosjerić", sagte der Serbe ohne zu zögern in gelangweiltem Ton.  
„Wie viele Männer?"  
„Vielleicht 20…"  
"Wissen sie, wer er ist?"  
"Ja, aber sie wollen wissen, warum er hier ist. Wie er sie gefunden hat..."  
Mycroft nickte und nahm die Pistole vom Hals des Serben.  
Er sagte die Wahrheit.

"Hey", sagte der Serbe grinsend. "Sind die englischen Gefängnisse wirklich so komfortabel wie alle sagen?"  
"Wenn, dann übergebe ich dich den hiesigen Behörden", erwiderte Mycroft kühl, die Abneigung brannte wie Galle in seiner Kehle.

Der Mann widerte ihn an. Sie alle widerten ihn an. Die ganze Verbrecherbande. Sie waren primitiv, unzivilisiert und bestechlich.  
Ohne Rückgrat oder Solidarität gegenüber den eigenen Leuten.  
Kein Funken Anstand oder Ehre befand sich in ihnen. Genau deshalb machte er sich große Sorgen um Sherlock…

„Es war klug von dir, zu reden", sagte Mycroft kalt und der Serbe grinste wieder. Diesmal war es ein sehr boshaftes Grinsen.  
„Du kommst ohnehin viel zu spät, englischer Bastard", spuckte er Mycroft ins starre Gesicht. „Du hättest ihn schreien hören sollen…jetzt schreit er natürlich nicht mehr viel, hat keine Kraft mehr dazu, denke ich. Aber vor einigen Tagen, oh ja, da hat er nur geschrien und geschrien. Namen. John, John, immer wieder John. Und den Namen seines Bruders, der nicht gekommen ist, um ihm zu helfen. Er hat dich angefleht zu kommen, hat dich angefleht, ihn zu retten, die Schmerzen aufhören zu lassen, die…"  
Mit einem wütendem Aufschrei schlug Mycroft dem Serben seine Pistole gegen die Schläfe, der bewusstlos in seinem Griff zusammensackte, das Grinsen noch auf dem schmutzigen Gesicht abgebildet.  
Mycroft ließ ihn zu Boden sinken und sah zu, wie seine Männer ihn fortschleiften.

Er atmete schwer.  
Ihm war kalt.  
Er hatte eine Gänsehaut.  
Es war lange her, dass er derart die Beherrschung verloren hatte.  
Doch es war auch lange her, dass er einen Einsatz geleitet hatte.  
Er mochte es nicht, aktiv im Feld zu sein.  
Es war schmutzig, es war erniedrigend und weit unter seinem Niveau.  
Doch er konnte Sherlocks Rettung niemand anderem überlassen.

Nie, niemals in seinem Leben hatte er Sherlock bei einer Mission zu Hilfe kommen müssen.  
Sherlock war immer mit einigen Schrammen oder Prellungen davongekommen.  
War irgendwann mit einem arroganten Grinsen im Gesicht wieder in London aufgetaucht, als wolle er sagen: Sieh, was ich kann. Sieh, wozu ich fähig bin!  
Doch jetzt war das letzte Zeichen, dass er von seinem Bruder erhalten hatte, Wochen her.  
Es war beängstigend gewesen.  
Es hatte eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis Mycroft merkte, dass etwas schiefgelaufen sein musste - bis er eine vage Ahnung gehabt hatte, wo sein Bruder verschwunden war und wo er festgehalten wurde – Sherlock hatte seine Spuren immer gut verwischt. Das war sein besonderes Talent...

Und nun war es ein Fluch.

Nun hatte Mycroft Angst…Zum ersten Mal.

Du kommst ohnehin viel zu spät…, hallten die Worte in seinem Kopf wider.

Oh, Sherlock…

Ich bin bald da.

Halte durch.

Mycroft stieg in den dunklen Wagen, in dessen Kofferraum nun der gefesselte Serbe lag, und starrte aus dem Fenster auf die schneebedeckte, karge Landschaft, die draußen vorbeizog.  
Sein Mund war zu einer grimmigen, entschlossenen Miene verzogen.

Wenn er Sherlock fand,  
und er verletzt war,  
wenn er auch nur einen Kratzer hatte,  
dann gnade Gott seinen Entführern.

Denn er selbst würde keine Gnade zeigen.

Sherlock hustete und rang nach Luft, als er an den Haaren aus dem Wasser gerissen wurde.  
Die Welt um ihn herum war verschwommen und schwarze Punkte wanderten vor seinen Augen.  
Er fühlte sich wie losgelöst von seinem Körper.  
Diesmal hatten sie lange gewartet…  
Hatten ihn unten gehalten, bis er glaubte, seine Lungen würden zerbersten.

„Rede", sagte die übliche Stimme kalt.

„Nein", keuchte Sherlock, und versuchte, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

"Nochmal", sagte die Stimme tonlos.

Erneut wurde er mit dem Kopf unter Wasser gedrückt und erneut brannten seine Lungen, wieder stieg Panik ihm auf. Der Instinkt, aufzutauchen wurde immer stärker, sein Körper bäumte sich wie von selbst auf, versuchte, die Hände abzuschütteln, die ihn unerbittlich festhielten.  
Wasser überall...  
Keine Luft...  
Ertrinken...  
Dann – Luft, schwarze Punkte, die Stimme.

„Warum bist du hier? Wie hast du uns gefunden?"

„...Fick...dich."

„Nochmal."

…

Wie lange war er schon hier?

Tage?  
Wochen?

Zeit spielte keine Rolle…

Jeder Tag war ohnehin gleich.

Unruhiger Schlaf,  
schmerzhaftes Wecken,  
die Stimme,  
die Hände,  
Schmerz,  
Ohnmacht,  
Bewusstsein,  
Schmerz…

Menschen brachen.  
Sherlock brach, als die Hände das erste Mal tiefer wanderten, über Schnitte und Schwellungen und Brüche - als das, was von seinem Bewusstsein noch übrig war, ihm klar machte, was gerade geschah und dass es mehr war, als er ertragen konnte.  
Er brach, als die Hände über seine Hüften wanderten und er den gewohnten heißen Atem auf seiner Brust spürte, der schneller war als sonst.

„Stopp!"

Die Hände hielten inne, verharrten aufmerksam.  
„Ja?", fragte die Stimme abwartend, lauernd, mit einem triumphierenden Unterton.

„Bitte...nicht…"

„Du musst nur reden…Rede, und ich höre auf."

Und Sherlock redete. Die Worte brachen aus ihm heraus wie bittere Galle. Er konnte nicht aufhören.

„Mein Name ist Sherlock Holmes. Ich bin Consulting Detective… Moriarty zwang mich zu springen, sonst hätte er alle getötet, die mir nahe stehen. Ich täuschte meinen Tod vor und er beging Selbstmord. Ich ging los, um sein Netzwerk zu zerstören. Ich tötete Moran. Ich tötete Tramontin in Italien. Ich brachte Silver hinter Gitter und zerstörte seinen Drogenring in Florida…Ich, ich habe…", er verstummte, ein Hustenanfall schüttelte ihn und schnürte ihm die Luft zum Reden ab.

„Das war doch gar nicht so schwer - für den Anfang", sagte die Stimme beinahe zärtlich. „Auch wenn du mir im Grunde nur erzählt hast, was ich schon wusste...Was die Spinne mir gesagt hat. Und jetzt lieg still…"

„Nein", rief Sherlock panisch und versuchte, wegzukommen von den Händen, die ihn festhielten. „Ich habe geredet, ich…"

Und dann geschah plötzlich alles auf einmal.

Ein Schuss brach durch den Raum und die Hände verschwanden.

Mehr Schüsse ertönten und Sherlock hörte irgendwo Schreie.

Die Welt war voller Lärm und Schatten.

Chaos brach los und fremdes Blut tropfte auf seine Stirn, als ein Körper neben ihm zusammenbrach, ein Loch zwischen den Augen, in denen ein Echo von Verblüffung zu sehen war.

Der Ostwind, dachte Sherlock schwach. Der Ostwind ist gekommen…Endlich.  
Er verlor das Bewusstsein, als er Hände, freundliche Hände, tastend und beruhigend auf seinem Gesicht spürte und wie aus weiter Ferne die Stimme seines großen Bruders vernahm, die seinen Namen rief.

Und der Ostwind nahm sie alle fort…  
Fort, fort in ein fernes Land.


End file.
